Rainy day
by MistyxKisame
Summary: It's a rainy day in Townsville and the PPGs are bored.Too bad Him is bored himself.Rating will change later on.Him x Buttercup because Him x Blossom is lame.Also includes an epic fight between Him & Buttercup vs the my little pony gang. PS Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon know Him personally.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the rainy city of Townsville, all of the powerpuff girls were asleep save for Buttercup, who was now awake. Buttercup was extremely excited for the baseball game that was supposed to happen today and she knew that her team would win the game, because Blossom's team, The Happy Gophers, stunk almost as bad as Charlie Brown's team. Buttercup put on her baseball uniform that was green with a #1 on it. Just as the middle girl was about to go outside, Bubble interrupted her.

"Buttercup where are you going?" asked Bubbles.

"To the game, duh! Why aren't you dressed? Go get dressed so I can rub my team's victory in your faces!"

"But Buttercup…" Bubbles went over to the window and pulled back the curtains. "It's raining."

"WHAT!" Buttercup threw down her baseball hat. "WHAT ROTTING LUCK! AND I WAS LOOKNG SO FORWARD TO IT! DARN!"

"Don't be upset, Buttercup! We can still play baseball inside!" Bubbles offered.

"Don't be silly Bubbles…with Miss Responsible in the house, we'll never get to play."

"Hey guys!"

"Speaking of the devil…" Buttercup folded her arms and glared at Blossom as she skipped down the stairs.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Blossom said smugly.

"At baseball? Puh-lease Blossom! I could smoke your tail at any sport with my eyes closed…" said Buttercup with equal smugness.

"Uh guys…" Bubbles wondered if any of them remembered that it was raining.

"You think you're so great, but let me tell you something Buttercup…I have logic on my side…SO HA!" Blossom put her hands on her hips.

"Well while you have logic, I have speed, endurance, and the best team on the block…WHILE YOU HAVE PRISSY LITTLE BABIES! HA THAT!"

"Guys…"

"Well at least say I'm the oldest!"

"Oh yeah, well at least people voted me the most popular character on the show next to Bubbles…while YOU'RE AT THE BOTTOM!"

"Oh yeah! Well at least people say I have self-control!"

"Well at least people say I'm the pretty one along with Bubbles…"

"Well I…"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP? IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS OUTSIDE!" Bubbles pulled back the curtains revealing the rain. "SEE? PURE RAIN! THE GAME IS POSTPONED, SO THE BOTH OF YA'S CAN JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh…" Both of the older girls shut up and went back to bed.

"Idiots…" mumbled Bubbles.


	2. Chapter 2:Him

"Man I am booooreeed..." whined the denom thing named Him. "Wait maybe there's something excellent on TV!"  
Him then turned on the TV. On the TV was the Amoeba boys stealing an orange. AN ORANGE! Him palm-faced. How stupid were these idiots...he could do sooooo much better.  
"ROB A BANK YOU DUMMIES!" Him said shouting at the TV. "THIS IS WORSER THAN THE TIME SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK STOLE A BALLOON AND WENT TO JAIL FOR 2 SECONDS! PUNKS!"  
Him turned the tv once more. This time it was Fuzzy the hillbilly or whatever his name is. He was singing a song to an old lady. "OK I've GOT to see this!"  
Give me grits...some taters...some bacon...get me some big ol' frog legs with a siiiiiiiide of haaaaaash broooooowns! Or I'll shoot you in the eeeeeeeeeeyeeeeeeeees!"  
"Oh that's some good ol' singing sonny!" said the granny. "What's it about?"  
"It means..."then Fuzzy pulled out a hillbilly shotgun. "GET ME SOME DAG GUM GRITS,SUM TATERS,SUM BACON,AND SUM BIG OL' FROG LEGS OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE EYES YOU OL' BAT!"  
"B-b-but...I ain't got none!"  
"YOU AIN'T GOT NONE?" Fuzzy put his gun down. "WELL AIN'T THIS HILLYBILLY'S R US?!"  
"NO! This here is Reba's women's store!"  
"Oh..."  
"Idiot..." Him rolled his eyes. "Next..."  
The next channel showed the three PPGs playing something on a tv screen. Bubbles was yelling about a turtle and Blossom was whining(as usual) that Buttercup was cheating because you can't beat up your sidekicks.  
"Hmm..." Him was now interested. "I must play this interesting game...I'm sure they won't mind..."  
Him then got up from his couch and headed towards the teleporting stations."I swear if I end back in that my little pony realm I'm gonna throw up rainbows and sparkles for a week..."

Him shuddered at the memory of the terrible place.

* * *

I'll do a chapter of Him and Buttercup vs the my little pony gang (Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy) later on and a flashback.


	3. Chapter 3: Him in Ponyville

Him looked at the three stations. Station 1 had flowers, sparkles, and other girly stuff, station 2 had dark evil stuff like bats, cigars, a skull, along with the new Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black album. The third had a "THIS MOTHER NEEDS TO BE FIXED MAN!"

"Better take the one with the repulsive things on it and the bats, cigars, and skulls." said Him reaching for the door knob thingy. "WHAT THE F-"

"HEY WATCH IT BUB!" said a very rude pony by the name of Cindy.

"YOU WATCH IT YOU CHEAP MOTHER!" Him kicked Cindy extremely hard in the bottom into a rock that was as hard as metal.

"Heeeeeeeeeey theeeeeeeeeeeere!" giggled the pony you know as Pinkie Pie.

"Oh dear god…why me?!" whined Him.

"What's wrong mister stranger?" Pinkie said in that oh so annoying voice.

"Oh nothing little pony…it's just that…" then Him's voice got deep. "OF ALL THE PLACES TO BE STUCK AT, I'M HERE! STREW THIS PLACE!"

"Oh don't worry mister! It'll be alright." Pinkie Pie pulled out an orange out of no where. "Orange sir?"

"HECK NO!" Him knocked it out of her hoof. "I'ma choke a bi-."

"Hey ya'll!" Him palmfaced as a pony by the name of Apple Jack walked (or galloped) up. "You ready for the..."she looked up and saw Him. "AAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT THERE THING!?"

"Why that's...um...uh...well what IS your name?"

"Him, you dunce..." he then turned to Apple Jack. "AND DON'T YOU DARE START SOMETHING YOU CAN'T FINISH!"

"Sooo...were you saying?" Pinkie Pie said breaking the long silence.

"Uh...what I was saying right...can I talk to you privatly?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you sure you want to be seen with that thing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"No offense bud, but he looks a bit...you know...evil..."

"I'm ashamed of you! We're suppose to accept everypony no matter how gruesome they look or how incredibly smelly they are!"

Him started to really hate Ponyville more than usual. 


End file.
